Lycaon
The Lycaon are a race native to Radori, like the Felidae. They, too, are prideful, but above that, they are honorable. Their culture values honor above all other virtues. They are also generally jolly, however, a war occurring on their homeworld reaped the lives of many, disheartening the Lycaon. Like the Felidae, the Lycaon appear not-quite Human. They possess canine ears and a tail. Sharper fangs also help separate them from humanity, accompanied by excess hair on their face on neck. They also, generally, tend to be somewhat stronger than other races. Their height can be as short as 5’5” or as tall as 6’7”, weighing between 120-250 lb. Their hair is most commonly grey, brown, or black, though it is possible to see red or white hair. Their eye colors can be: green, hazel, brown, or blue. History The Lycaon dwelt within the northern mountains of Radori, under the single tribal banner of the Rakteir. There are perhaps hundreds of minor Lycaon clans, or villages, but a mere three major cities. Members of the Bevorn Clan sent dozens of explorers to chart the world, but, for whatever reason, none returned from the south. It was theorized that a great beast dwelt there. So the Rakteir Clan sent a host of fifty Lycaon warriors and hunters to slay the great beast. But, instead, they arrived to see dozens of . . . alien creatures scattered about. Nicknamed “Metal Men” for their cat-like pointed ears, the Lycaon believed these beings to be the “beast” which haunted the canyon. So they slew every last one of the helpless Metal Men as they marched through the canyon. When they found Frieden, they knew they had found the belly of the beast. They stormed the defenseless city, razing it, and massacring all within. They departed, returning home to celebrate the success of the hunt which would start the war on Radori. Geography The Lycaon live in the temperate northern mountain range, leaning towards the colder side of the spectrum. Game is abundant there, in the mountains. The three major Lycaon clans are: * Rakteir - A hearty band of warriors and hunters. They live for a good fight, but are not necessarily warmongers. * Yeron - A clan renowned for its skillful hunters and trappers, they supply a decent amount of food for the Lycaon, also being the largest city. * Bevorn - A more pacified clan, the Bevorn prefer knowledge over fighting prowess, and, while they do hunt, and fight if need be, they do not relish conflict as much as the other clans. Religion The Lycaon believe in two deities: Rak and Bev. Rak and Bev cooperated to create the world, Bev creating all of the physical aspects of Radori, including the Lycaon, while Rak created the less tangible properties. In the hearts of the beasts and Lycaon, he instituted a primitive desire to hunt. The Lycaon, however, were special. To them, he gave honor, integrity, emotion, and intelligence, all growing from the instinct to hunt, to survive. The Rakteir perceive Rak as solely the god of the hunt, but the Bevorn consider him the god of sentience. The Yeron have mixed opinions. Culture The Lycaon make up a single, unified tribe, composed of hundreds of clans, each with its own settlement. Clans compete for the highest status constantly, however, this rank is determined by population. The largest village is the best clan, and the best clan is the capital. Currently, Rakteir is the head clan of the Lycaon. Each clan is also led by a Chieftain. The tribe will vote in a new Chieftain when the previous one dies. Chieftains rule for life. Below the chieftain, depending upon the clan, wise men or hunters fall next in rank (i.e. a group more inclined towards Bevorn would rank wise men higher, but a group more inclined towards Rakteir would rank hunters higher). The next ranks are determined by prowess in hunting/wisdom. Those who complete great kills are given higher ranks, those who make great discoveries are given higher ranks, etc.